Northern Assembly
PAGE OWN BY NATIONAL CARRIBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman -The Northern Assembly is a small organization which is slightly smaller than a Parliament. The Northen Assembly is in charge of affairs that go on in the North Regions of the Carribbean. The Assembly is controled by a single guild which has not beeen named for political resons however we will support any war the is on at the time and will contribute to your winning. If you would like to join the Assembly then leave a message on my talk page or at the bottom chat. PLEASE NOTE ANYBODY CAN JOIN PIRATE, EITC, FRENCH,SPANISH,DUTCH etc. ''' Members of Northen Assembly M.N.A The members of the N Assembly are as follows '''Baron Munchousin MNA 2nd President of the Northern Assembly. Lord Jeremiah Garland MNA 1st Prime Minister of the Northern Assembly. Usman MNA - Foreign Secretary of the Northern Assembly. Jim Fireflint MNA - Foreign Office Minister. Johnny whalescarlett MNA Defense Secretary. Johnny 'Dagereagle MNA Home Secretary.' John Macbatten MNA Home Office Secretary. FIRED FROM OFFICE Johnny Foulbellow MNA Defense Office Minister. Edgar Wildrat MNA Education Secretary. Skipper MNA Transport Secretary. James Hookmartin MNA Transport Office Minister Solomon Signedmorrigan MNA Finance Secretary. Chris Goldtimbers MNA Business Jobs & Skills Secretary. Chris Burnmennace MNA Justice Secretary. Sir Edward Duke MNA Justice Office Minister. John Warsmythe MNA Raven Cove. Captain Shadow Sail - Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister. Jobs avaliable If you want to represent any place please leave a request at the bottom chat or on my talk page. Member of N Assembly for RAVEN COVE. John Warsmythe '' ''Member of N Assembly for PORT ROYAL. Captain Shadow Sail. Member of N Assembly for TORTUGA. Member of N Assembly for CUBA. SINCE SHORTAGE OF PEOPLE THIS WILL BE A BASIC CHART WHICH IS NEEDED. Explanation of jobs If jobs in our Assembly may not make sense this page should tell you what they mean. President of the Northern Assembly - leader of the Assembly ( the top job makes the commands and addresses the assembly on any matter. Vice President of the Northern Assembly - The Second leader of assembly, hardly has much power as most of it is taken by the President however acts as second in command and can also address the asembly on any matter. Secretary of state for foreign and common wealth affairs ( Foreign Secretary) - In charge of people of and in the caribbean also acts as leader of certain places, also in charge of people entering certain dominons, also the First Secretary of state. Secretary of state for the foreign office ( Foreign Office Minister) - Represents the foreign office which is lead by the Foreign secretary acts as the Foreign secretarys second in command also is on his team. Secretary of state for Defense ( Defense Secretary) - Is in charge of defense and war affairs in the caribbean and across the world has his own department and ministerel team, important job. OTHER DISCRIPTONS WILL BE ADDED WHEN PLACES ARE TAKEN 'Political News' News and affairs of the Northern Assembly are updated daily. Shadow Cabinet The Assembly has announced today that the Guild Master of the Assembly has formed an oppostion party that will fight to regain the role of the government, the Shadow Cabinet will be lead by the Leader of the Opposition who oppostions the President, other Secretarys will be opposed by their shadow Secretarys eg: Transport Secretary (Government rank) , Shadow Transport Secretary(oppostion rank) if the government now in power loses they will be on the Shadow team when the shadow team will be in the government so the presure is up! John Macbatten: John Macbatten the Home Office Minister was fired today after a crime when he pretended to be the Lord Marshall of the EITC, instead on trying to defend john the Government decided it was time that they fired John from the Government and to be also out of the guild that he was in, although john had only been in the post for three weeks after succeding former Home Office Minister Angel Ligerheart the board said it was " necesary to recent events in the economy", who will succeded him nobody knows but the postion of Home Office Minister is at the time vacant. Department for Business Jobs and skills A new department is again founded this time not to do with Transport of even Climate change but Busines jobs and skills, the Foreign Secretary Usman told the News today that " the newly founded department should be able to sort of the economy and deficit that we are in the caribbean", the person who has been put in charge of the dept is Mizzta Little Jumper who will now take on the role as Business Jobs and skills Secretary, and the Government is not done yet they are thinking of linking a new department that may be made of Trade with Transport making it Department for Transport & Trade. Lord Jeremiah Garland is made Prime Minister Lord Jeremiah Garland, a former EITC leader has been accepted into the Government cabinet as Prime Minister a role which replaces Vice President, the Prime Minister noted that " he would be delighted to accept the post as Prime Minister and would like to help build the economy". President Announced Baron Muchocousin will take over as President of the Northern Assembly, he said when accepting the job " i always wanted to become president now the dream is true". Acting Acting President announced Due to the resignation of President Eric Ironvan the Foreign Secretary Usman will take over as Acting President, he said " it will be a great experiance taking over a high ranking job for awhile". PRESIDENT IRONVAN QUITS The President of the Northern Assembly Eric Ironvan has announced today that he will be quitting his job in order to move on to a better and more settled life outside politics, The former president said that " he was delighted to serve as the First President of the NA however it is time i leave and move on, however i have no objections and wish the next government the best in the future". NEW DEPARTMENTS New departments have been created which allows Secretarys to represent them, the following Dept: Dept for Transport Home Office Foreign Office President Office Energy & Climate Change office Defense Office Education Office Finance Office Office of the President of the Northen Assembly The office of the President is the main department besides the Foreign office, this is the main office when you want to control your teretories and islands of the caribbean, every front bench member is a member of the Presidential office, the leader is the President Baron Munchousin. Members of office: Baron Munchousin MNA President of the Northern Assembly Usman MNA Secretary of state for Foreign & commonwealth affairs, First Secretary of state & Acting Jim Fireflint MNA Minister for the Foreign Office. 'Foreign and commonwealth office' Page below is to do with foreign affairs within the carribbean, ''' '''The Foreign Office 'deals with population of the caribbean managing them to do well the team is currently the only department within the Northen Assembly however as more jobs will come more departments will be up, the leader of the office is the Foreign Secretary which is Usman.' Members of the office: Usman MNA Secretary of state for foreign and commonwealth affairs & First Secretary of state. Jim Fireflint MNA Minister for the Foreign Office. Department of Defense The Department of defense is a department in charge of defense and war like affairs around the world and the caribbean, it can declare war and make peace they also control war actitives and defense procedures,the department is lead by the Defense secreatary which is Johnny whalescarlett. Members of office: Johnny Warscarlett MNA - Secretary of state for defense. Johnny Foulbellows MNA - Defense Office Minister. Home Office The home office is a department in control of justice and crimes trying to make the world and the caribbean a better place, they work with the Foreign office in order to make peace worldwide, the office is lead by the Home secretary who is Johnny Dagereagle. Members of office: Johnny Dagereagle MNA Home Secretary. ' 'Department for Education The Department for Education is a Dept that is in charge of educating and training men and soldiers of the caribbean, as well as soldiers they educate common people or pirates, the dept is lead by the Education Secretary who is James Sunsteel. Members of office: James Sunsteel - MNA Secretary of state for Education. 'Department for Energy & Climate Change' The Department for Energy & Climate Change is possibly the only department that has nothing to do with military and defensive affairs, the department controls the use of gases, fumes and tells the weather system, the department is usually lead by the Energy and Climate Change secretary however at this time it is not lead by anybody as it is a newly founded department. Members of office: NONE. ' 'Department for Transport The Department for Transport is yet again a organization that is to do with military warships and to do with no military actions, the department is in charge of Transport within the caribbean and outside, with also being assited by the Foreign office, the Department is usually lead by the Transport Secretary who is Skipper. Members of office: Skipper MNA Secretary of State For Transport James Hookmartin MNA Minister Of State for Transport. HM Treasury The HM Treasury formerly the Department for Finance is a Dept that controls the Currency systems in the caribbean, it can raise taxes and lower them, they also play a big part in wars and defense due to giving money to people in order for them to keep up to date by funding money into it, the head of the Dept is the Finance Secretary' who is Solomon Signedmorrigan.' Members of office: ''' '''Solomon Signedmorrigan MNA Secretary of State for Finance & Chancellor of the Exchequer. 'Department for Business Jobs & Skills' The department for Business Jobs & Skills is a dept that is put in charge of bussiness, companys, the ranking system and skills, the dept is aimed to organize the the the Economys ranking system and also support any bussiness or guilds out, the dept for Business Jobs and Skills is lead by the Secretary of state for business jobs and skills who is Mizzta Little Jumper. Members of office: Mizzta Little Jumper MNA Business Job & Skills Secretary. 'Department for Justice' The department for justice is a dept that is in charge of brining justice and dealing with criminals who have commited offences in the caribbean, it is somehow linked to the Home office when deal with people coming into the Caribbean and the Foreign office which is in charge of affairs outside the caribbean. The dept is lead by the Justice Secretary who is Chris Burnmennace. Members of Office: ''' '''Chris Burnmennace MNA Justice Secretary &''' ''''Lord Chancellor. Sir Edward Duke MNA Justice Office Minister. 'Department for Culture Media Olympics & Sport' The Department for cutlure Media olympics and sport is a department that is in charge of many affairs around the caribbean, the culture is to do with the religion part of the economy, the media is to do with the Internet television and communication systems, the Olympic part is to do with the Olympic games that go on within the caribbean, and the sport part takes care of the Sport actitives in the Caribbean, the Department is lead by the Culture Media Olympics & Sport Secretary however it is vacant ' ''Members of Office: Captain Shadow Sail 'Culture Media Olympics & Sport Office Minister' 'Former Members & Promotions of the Northern Assembly' Eric Ironvan - President of the Northern Assembly ( Resigned ) Succeded by Baron Muchocousin. Mizzta Little Jumper MNA - Business Jobs & Skills Secretary ( Resigned ) Succeded by Chris Goldtimbers. Angel Ligerheart MNA - Home Office Minister ( Resigned ) Succeded by John Macatten. Jim Fireflint MNA - Culture Media & Olympics Minister ( Resigned ) Succeded by ''Postion Vacant nearest is Culture Media Olympics & Sports Office Minister - Captain Shadow Sail.'' Chris Goldtimbers MNA Transport Office Minister ( Promoted ) Succeded by James Hookmartin. John Macbatten MNA Home Office Minister ( Fired ) until pardoned succeded by himself. Captain Shadow Sail MNA Culture Media olympics & Sports Office Minister 'Userboxes' A userbox kindly made by Matthew Darkskull: Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments